WWE NC-17
by Ondra J
Summary: Co-written by Elextrix. "Wrestlers, from now on, you're going to be taking a different approach to warning your victories and your titles, on pay per view specifically. Matches will be announced but their results won't be decided by us" "Well, how the hell do you decide, who wins?" "That's simple and you are going to love this..." SLASH. Browse for details!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot.**

 **Summary:** **"Wrestlers, from now on, you're going to be taking a different approach to warning your victories and your titles, on pay per view specifically. Matches will be announced but their results won't be decided by us" "Well, how the hell do you decide, who wins?" "That's simple and you are going to love this..." SLASH.**

 **Vince-Muse: "So, wrestlers, from now on, you're going to be taking a different approach to warning your victories and your titles, on pay per view specifically."**

 ***All wrestlers'- Muses look towards each other comically***

 **Vince-Muse: "Matches will be announced as usual but our idea doesn't involve picking the winner as it has been happening for so long, and that's where you all come in."**

 **Orton-Muse: "I don't really understand Vince. How the hell do you decide, who wins?"**

 **Vince- Muse: "That's simple, you're going to fuck!"**

 **All wrestlers'-Muses- *Gasp***

 **So, here is an idea I came up with while writing EDF. I have been thinking about doing this for a long- long time and I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested in them.**

 **I was thinking of "WWE- NC-17" where I cover most of the PPVs but as slash stories. There have been stories in many fandoms of the same kind, and they have always interested me so I wanted to execute them here.**

 **Of course, WWE does not have inter gender matches so there shall be a lot of SLASH, FEMSLASH and some amount of HET.**

 **For example: Wade Barrett vs. Neville from Extreme Rules this year shall be treated as a Slash story.**

 **I wanted to start from Survivor Series.**

 **That way, I shall have enough time to write the entire event which shall be divided into three chapters and in some cases, four.**

 **The rules, if you guys like the idea, are as follows:**

 **-The wrestler who comes last, wins.**

 **-Accordingly, one who comes first, loses.**

 **-In a triple threat, the one who makes the second cum wins. If it cannot be determined, then the other two 'fight it out.'**

 **-In cases of Tag Team matches, the opponents 'indulge' each other and if one team member cums, the other team wins the match.**

 **-In case of elimination matches, the entire team must release for the other to win. The theme does not remain the same as Tag team matches.**

 **-Some particularly gross pairings may be omitted. For e.g. Brock Lesnar vs The Undertaker**

 **-There is no binding on who may be on top. It can be either the winner or the loser who may be in that position. For e.g. Seth Rollins vs. John Cena would have had Cena topping and then he losing (by disqualification)**

 **-Matches on RAW, if particularly fascinating, may be included.**

 **-Divas matches shall be treated the same way.**

 **Lastly please, please, please, please REVIEW, even if you are a guest, that you are interested in this series. I shall continue with this if I get 10 'go-aheads' by the readers via REVIEW or PM.**


	2. Survivor Series: Part 1

**Okay, so on the tails of what was the worst show of 2015; I have come to make you feel better about it. But seriously, that nitwit Reigns won. They would have had a better reaction if Dean had won and then Sheamus would have cashed in.**

 **Oh the worse side, now I have to write Sheamus slash twice.**

 **Now, I told you guys I will be excluding some, so here is the card I shall be following in Parts 1, 2 and 3:**

 **Part 1:**

 **Roman Reigns vs. Alberto Del Rio (Tournament Semifinal match)**

 **Dean Ambrose vs. Kevin Owens (Tournament Semifinal match)**

 **Part 2:**

 **Ryback, The Usos and The Lucha Dragons vs. New Day, Sheamus, King Barrett (Traditional Survivor Series Match)**

 **Charlotte (c) vs. Paige (WWE Divas Championship)**

 **Part 3:**

 **Tyler Breeze (With Summer Rae) vs. Dolph Ziggler**

 **Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose (Tournament Final- WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

 **Sheamus vs. Roman Reigns (c) (WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

 **And for the last entry I would like to say, ugh.**

 **Bring the bugles out! We begin!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first PPV of the WWE NC-17 era! I'm Michael Cole and with me are John 'Bradshaw Layfield and Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" Michael Cole bellowed.

"It's going to be one hell of a night Michael, look at the Atlanta crowd!"

"Of course, my old eyes are nowhere near trained for this stuff, but we've got several thousand people packed in here." Jerry Lawler pitched in his two cents.

 **Roman Reigns vs. Alberto Del Rio (Tournament Semifinal match)**

Before anyone could add on, Roman Reigns' theme echoed in the Arena.

The Samoan made his usual entry, head held high, exuding raw manpower.

The only thing different was that he was naked as the day he was born.

He made his way through the polarizing crowd, down the stairs. His wet hair clung to his chest and back, resulting in water dripping down his pecs and abs.

Jumping over the barricade, he stood upon the ropes and gave his signature pose, a treat to fans who had subscribed to the network and were present in the audience.

Snapshots and flashes rained on him, people snapping as many pictures of the leader of the Roman Empire as they could.

He stood in the mild of the ring, cracking his neck and grasping his soft 5 inch dick.

Almost the entire first row, mainly occupied by ladies, fainted at that moment.

He stared down the ramp, determination flashing in his eyes. Boy, did he have it bad for the title.

At then, the Mexican tune of Alberto Del Rio blared across the arena.

Coated with Tanning Liquid and oil, Del Rio held that determined look to himself. He was naked, save for the United States Championship belt that he wore around his waist, his 6 inch loose dick and big balls showing for the world to see.

"The following is a singles match, where the competitor who makes the other cum first wins, introducing first, from San Luis Potosí, Mexico, Alberto Del Rio! And his opponent, from Tampa, Florida, Roman Reigns!"

The two men came face to face in the ring, each of them staring down the other.

The referee took the title and rung the bell.

"You ready for this, Del Rio?"

" _Listo_ , I was born for this, _novato_."

The two started trading punches wildly as their dominant personalities were not going to let them bottom easily. It was Del Rio who, after a swift kick to the ribs, was able to twist his arm behind the man, trapping him between the ring floor and his body as Roman lied on the floor, trying to throw the Mexican off.

"I like wild dogs, Roman Reigns. They're fun to break and train. Saying this, he whipped the Samoan's head back using his hair, causing jolts of erotic pain to course through the Samoan's body.

"You like that, puta dolor?"

"Ah, shit! Fuck… more!" Roman bellowed.

The audience gasped, with half of them hooting and half covering their mouths in shock. Who knew the Roman Reigns was such a bitch?"

Del Rio gave another yank, this time, hoisting the long haired man up on his knees.

"Now, if you know what is best for you, you are going to lube up Papi's cock, yes?"

Roman just gave a low roar in return, his eyes closed, dick semi hard and exposed.

"That's it." Del Rio cooed as he stood up and went around Reigns, never breaking his grip in the man's long hair. "Suck Papi's cock. Slobber it up for your ass."

Roman knew this was a game. You had to tempt the others. He knew Del Rio would be closer to his orgasm after, so he relented. Of course, the other fact that he was a pain slut just helped.

He hungrily swallowed around Alberto's bulbous head, slobbering it up with his spit. Coating the veins protruding out of the now hard, 7 ½ inch beauty.

Alberto gripped even harder at the wet hair, painfully stretching out the long locks, resulting in moans enveloping his cock sending vibrations throughout the body.

Roman had a practiced, well experienced throat and was able to take in more and more of Del Rio each time, using his spit liberally to coat the other's cock, causing his saliva to drip down his balls and gel into his beard.

After a set of hard, deep jabs, the former Mexican Aristocrat made the Roman take him in one deep thrust and held his face there.

Roman was in seventh heaven.

His throat ached, sore, and wide stretched due to the hard fucking, the semi trimmed pubic of the current US champion tickling his nostrils, making him inhale the musky smell that was Alberto Del Rio, who made sure to hold him tight until he felt the wetness from his tears.

The crowd was roaring. Or it could be a sign of them jacking off.

Only when the submissive figure started flailing and scratching against his leg, did Alberto draw back.

"You did will, puta. Now, show Papi that tanned ass of yours,"

That is when Roman struck.

Hoisting himself up he ran to the ropes and rebounded to hit a picture perfect spear of Del Rio.

"Now, who's the bitch?" Reigns boomed. He quickly started sucking the other's cock like an earnest whore again, enjoying the sausage inside his mouth.

This time, though Alberto was lying down dazed, he was succumbing fast to the pleasure.

Roman pulled all the tricks he used on his two partners back in the Shield while taking Alberto's tanned cock down his throat, burying his face once again into the crotch of the first citizen of Mexamerica.

Alberto moaned uncontrollably, regaining his senses and getting up but not wanting to shift from his position, the thought of winning the match now foreign in his mind.

"Si! Mantener a chupar la polla como la puta que eres! Puto Infierno!" Alberto growled, clutching his head.

Roman's throat was growing sore with every time he deepthroated the ample cock of the Mexican. He knew Alberto was dangerously close to climax and though his cock was so hard it hurt, he knew to the victor would get the spoils.

Retracting his head back till only the big purple head was left, he licked the edges of his circumscribed cock and then swiped his tongue along the piss slit before gently nibbling it.

"Ooh!" Del Rio screamed in ecstasy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Roman played his last trick.

He took the humk of meat out of his mouth and nuzzled it with his beard.

Del Rio tripped at the dirty sensation as he shoved his meat back into the pain slut's mouth as began whipping out dollops of cum inside the warm cavern.

"Tragar perra!" Alberto shouted, making Roman swallow his thick cum down the Samoan's throat, making it overflow, trickling down his beard. It was only when the bell rung and Lillian Garcia's voice resonated on the speakers did Albert come to his senses. "Ladies and Gentlemen: the winner of this match and Tournament finalist for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship: **Roman Reigns**!" "Another time 'Berto," sniggered Reigns as he slid out of the ring and headed to the back to cheers and boos and Del Rio screaming 'Fuck You' and 'Imbecile' over from the ring. **Note: All translations are from Google translate.**

**Dean Ambrose vs. Kevin Owens (Tournament Semifinal match)**

As 'Retaliation' and a sound of whirring wheels resonated around the arena, a very naked Dean Ambrose entered to a sea of roaring and joyous fans, who had all flipped their shit at the sight.

With dirty blonde hair falling on his forehead, he pumped up the already high crowd for the treat they were going to get in a while.

He stood on the ropes and signaled to the crowd, now shouting and screaming out loud. The sight of his dick out for the world to see, and take in, 6 inches when soft, bouncing as he waited for his next opponent.

'Fight' blared through the arena as Ambrose's song was interrupted, with a shockingly bearable sight of a naked Kevin Owens came into view. He strutted to the ring, intercontinental championship on his shoulder, staring in front at Ambrose with a sharp and piercing gaze.

Once Lillian Garcia had made the formal announcements and the announce team had shut up at the humble request of Kevin Owens, he turned around to face a very crazy looking man in the ring.

And then, the bell rang.

But the men didn't move. "You going to be a good boy, Dean or would I have to punish you?" Owens boomed, their faces inching closer.

Dean replied with a smirk and a curt response "Fuck you."

"Over my dead body," Owens growled and pounced upon the other man, sending him down to the mat with a Thesz Press. After punching him a couple of times, Kevin bellowed once again. "Now, you filthy asswipe, suck my cock and make it wet for your tight little hole! I heard you let everyone at CZW and NXT get a shot at it?"

Ambrose struggled and retaliated. "You heard wrong. I didn't suck their motherfucking cocks. I bit them all out! And as for my tight little hole, it can take your underdeveloped toe without any problem!"

The intercontinental champion seethed with fury. Trapping his arms under him, he struck Dean once, twice, thrice and kept striking his head again and again till his hand started hurting. He grabbed hold of the Lunatic's throat. "I'll show you, you pathetic moron!"

To his amazement, Dean chuckled.

Kevin saw red. Turning the other over on his belly, he hoisted Dean up on his knees before he pulled on his hair hard.

Dean screamed in agony and pain; however Kevin did not give two shits about that. He had to make the boy under him cum to win and fight his "brother" in the finals.

Keeping him in the position, he took his other arm in front to stroke his cock.

The sick son of a bitch was already hard.

"Fuck, you're really a lunatic. Well, your pain, your pleasure and **my** WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Saying this Owens dived down, right into the ass of the lunatic fringe.

Running his tongue up and down his ass crack, Owens knew he had his work cut out for him. He repeated his actions and then slapped the ass of his opponent.

Ambrose moaned at the sensation.

"So, the slut gets off of pain, yeah?"

"Fuck… do that again." Ambrose gulped.

"Now the slut's making demands, huh? Okay. You asked for it."

Owens brought his arm back and spanked Dean's ass again. He saw as the rosebud contracted and heard the man moan due to the pleasure the man received from the slap.

"Again!"

Kevin grew agitated already. Since when was the slut making demands? Fuck his wishes.

He dived in between the globes again, this time using his tongue to orally fuck the former US Champion. Spearing his tongue in and out, spanking the ass on occasion, he bit and nipped at the bud as his wet it with his spit. After all, the Main Course could be served only after the appetizer.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" He growled menacingly. Positioning his now hard 7 inch thick cock at his quivering hole, the Intercontinental champion forced his way inside, stretching the tight hole of the Lunatic Fringe.

He was impossibly tight and his ass held Owens' cock like a vice, the sensation bordering on being painful.

As he worked Ambrose's muscles, the man below him let out vociferous cries and guttural moans to soothe the bigger man's ego.

"Fuck yeah." He cooed as he silently brooded upon his position.

Kevin, deciding he needed better leverage, quickly retracted from the other's ass and flipped him, so he was lying on his back, then spreading his legs, running his hands down the smooth thighs of Ambrose, he pushed his big purple headed dick back inside the red hot juicy ass of Dean Ambrose.

Setting a faster and more furious pace, he almost bent the smaller man's body in half as he continued to use him like a whore to satiate his hunger, his desire.

Kevin was growing closer and closer to his peak, as the other's accommodating ass was causing wonderful sensations to fall onto his dick. He grabbed the other man's hard dick and started stroking it at an alarming pace, squeezing the balls by putting more pressure on both his thighs.

Dean squirmed beneath him, shaking his head left and right, flailing wildly to prevent his inevitable orgasm.

The crowd was on their feet in ambition. The heel looked as if he were more composed. The face looked as if he'd nut, shaking around in need and desperation.

Then, everybody gasped when Owens panted and clenched his eyes shut, as he emptied wad after wad after wad of cum into the now loosened ass of Dean. Boy, he would feel that in the morning.

Kevin stained his walls with cum and marked him, the most ultimate form of a primal gesture. He simply fell back onto the man, recovering from the amazing orgasm as well as regretting the fact that he'd let pleasure come in the way of his goal. He'd get his revenge soon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: the winner of this match and second Tournament finalist for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship: **Dean Ambrose**!"

Dean slowly got up, being very careful of avoiding his raging hard on. He'd save that for later. He had one of the biggest fights of his career coming up later in the night and he was going to need everything in him to win…

 **Question: Do you want me to change the results of some matches so their exists some form of suspense in the story?**

 **Also, they didn't cum because I wanted to save that for later. All other winners will reach their points too. LOL!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Your feedback is highly appreciated!**


	3. Survivor Series: Part 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Part 2 (!):**

 **Ryback, The Usos and The Lucha Dragons vs. New Day, Sheamus, King Barrett (Traditional Survivor Series Match)**

 **Charlotte (c) vs. Paige (WWE Divas Championship)**

The crowd had already turned rabid by this time, having experienced the naked beauty of some of the most over and celebrated men on the roster, and Roman Reigns.

They were restless, were fighting impatience and grew wild as the next announcement by Lillian Garcia was heard in the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a traditional Survivor Series elimination match, designed and adjusted to the rules of the WWE NC-17 era!"

The camera panned to the titantron, leaving the whole world in anticipation for the next person to walk out from backstage. The people had no clue that which members of the roster would be chosen for the match.

They were not disappointed.

"Atlanta, _Georgiaaaa_! Don't you dare be _souwa_! Be ready to feel the _powaah_!"

And then, the theme of the most over and most popular heels in the WWE came to life as the fans got up from their seats to witness the three members of the New Day walk out. It was evident (unsurprisingly) that Big E had the thickest cock out of the three standing at a decent 6 inches, Kofi had the longest at 6.5 inches and Xavier, well, he had big, well hanging balls along with a 5.5 inch dick.

What was different here though was that all of them supported great veiny raging hard-ons which begged you to wonder what the trio had been up to backstage…

Xavier spoke first, very comical in his approach. "We are privileged to be performing in front of you tonight, New Orleans!"

The crowd ferociously booed at that comment, angry fans jittering down curses.

Kofi immediately came to his defense. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Now, now, you've angered the people. They don't like the facts rubbed in their faces."

"What fact?" Big E sniggered, gyrating to a tune in his head.

"That the Falcons can never be as good as the Saints!"

Oh, how the crowd wanted to jump over the railing and beat the three black and blue for that comment. They wanted the others to come in and kick their asses.

Big E chimed in again. "Wait, wait, wait! Everyone, calm your _booooties_! Let some air between them, and rise up and put a hand over…"

"No, no, no E! We cannot steal Jack Swagger's gimmick!" Kofi chided.

Woods spoke again, "So would you please, assemble the power of positivity from every single nook and corner of your black hearts and clap along with us..."

And so the crowd went, 'New, day sucks! New, day sucks!' again and again until 'Feed me more' growled in the arena and the crowd grew wild for a second before coming back to their senses.

Oh shit.

They could not have been prepared for this.

Nevertheless, they still joined in the chant, with a few of Goldberg in the back, and soon came raging through the curtains, raging a beastly 8 inch hard on, Ryback.

"Wake up, it's feeding time!" He beckoned before crossing the ramp with his electronic strides. God, the New Day hoped he was not talking about feeding on them.

He stood in one corner, his steely eyes fixed upon the other three occupants in the ring, other than the referee, of course. Oh, he couldn't wait to get his hands on them right now; after all sooner or later he had to receive his wish, the opportunity of teaching them a lesson.

And then, after the always stunning theatrical entrances of the Uso brothers and the Masked Lucha Dragons, the former of which sported 6.5 inch flaccid cocks, while Kalisto had a 5 inch and Sin Cara a 5.5 inch dick, came in the more sophisticated and contrasting entrance of the Irishman Sheamus, and the British King Barrett, who had 7 inch cocks each.

"Let's get this over with shall we, fellas?" he bellowed once he entered the ring.

And then, the bell sounded in the arena.

The crowd was in awe, as they watched Ryback destroy the living hell out of the opposing team.

The first clothesline went to King Barrett. Another double clothesline washed the smirks was the faces of Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston.

And then he came face to face with Big E. And the mountains clashed.

Engaging in a test of strength the grappled each other up as looked into each other's eyes with fierce gazes.

Meanwhile, on one side of the ring, Sheamus and a now recovered King Barrett had the Lucha Dragons in front of them. Although while Kalisto worked his mouth on Sheamus's dick, Sin Cara was having his ass pounded by the shaft of King Barrett.

"Ugh! Fella put your mind into it! Didn't you learn anything at all from the men in the Indies?" Sheamus snickered as he watched Kalisto try to take in more of the white fuck-stick in his mouth.

"How's your ass, Barrett, the guy's tongue is pathetic! Can't even deep-throat, the motherfucker!"

"Fuck man, I feel for you, but my Lucha is good. He has a tight raw ass, begging to be fucked and taken hard!" Barrett groaned as the receiver clenched his ass. "Yeah, that's right luchador! Take it, take it all in!"

Barrett just kept thrusting in the tight ass, as the man in front of him clutched the ropes with all his might, watching his knuckles turn white.

On the other side, New Day had taken a full advantage of the 2-on-1 situation they had on their hand. Because while Kofi was thrusting hard into the orifice of Jimmy Uso, Xavier was thrusting his fat dick inside the twin's supple ass, watching it bounce as he slapped it again and again, causing his mouth to vibrate and nip Kofi's cock, an action, his moans told, was very much appreciated.

"Man, always knew Jimmy was the slut in the Uso brothers…" Kofi chirped.

Xavier replied slowly, out-of-breath from all the force he was using, sweat already dripping down and coating the ass of Jimmy Uso. "Wouldn't be so sure 'bout that, man, I've heard soooo many stories backstage. Plus, I'm pretty sure the brother having the best mouth his Roman."

"Yeah, well, can't beat mine…"

Where **was** Big E though? Well, his big mouth had gotten him into trouble and saved his fellow teammates was trouble as he sucked on the pinkish-purple head and the veiny cock of Jey Uso. Of course, the trouble did not end here. Ryback came up behind him and bellowed is his rough, sandpaper-like voice.

"So the biggest whore likes sausages, huh? Well, let's see how you handle this bratwurst…"

Xavier laughed on the inside. He knew he'd get into trouble but he just couldn't resist sliding in a retort. "Yeah, that line is just going to go so well with the ladies back at the Hunger Games."

Ryback's nostrils flared as the anger flashed in his eyes. He balled a fist up, ready to beat the weakling black and blue, but Jey stopped him.

"Dude… I… I don't know about you, but I… Fuck! I appreciate a good blowjob. Just take it out on his ass?!"

Ryback smirked.

Yeah.

Let's see how the smaller man liked a pole shoved up his ass, when it went in unprepared. The raw friction would be enough to provide him with the pleasure, but the man below him shall feel pain like never before.

Moving away from Big E's ass (much to his relief) the big guy approached Woods. Parting his ass-cheeks, Ryback rammed his eight inch monster down the ass of Xavier. He could tell it was experienced and was fitting around his hand like a glove… a fleshy, clenching, juicy glove at that.

Xavier groaned around Jey's cock, although it wasn't one of pain. Well, not entirely.

The perks of having two well hung men as your fellow faction members.

Being slick and open most of the time.

Kofi and Big E had both taken his ass in turns before coming outside. Oh, baby! First Kofi had fucked his over a crate backstage. Then, Big E made him wrap his legs around him and vertically shoved his thick rod of steel, making him bounce so hard against the lockers in their locker room, that four doors now had dents in them.

And of course, before **that** , he was still slicked from their session last night. The joys of double penetration are those only a slut could understand.

Moral of the story was that right now, even with no prep, his ass was still wide open and he had the sense to use the thrusting power of the man behind him on the ass of Jimmy Uso, bringing his hand around to jerk the Samoan off, rubbing his thumb over the piss-slit of Jey's cock to keep him distracted, all the while moaning to create the illusion of pain.

Meanwhile Sin Cara was receiving pounding of his fucking life as he was plowed into by King Barrett.

But this time, they were in missionary position, and Kalisto was riding his cock, because Sheamus had threatened to 'bash his face in' if he did not.

Kalisto was also orally pleasuring the Sheamus's 'great white' while doing the same.

Now, he wasn't good at it, so the orange haired man grew bored of the pleasure quite quickly. But, on the other side, the 2015 King of the Ring was very excited and the scene of his cock shoved inside Cara's ass and Cara's cock pumping is and out of Kalisto's was too much to bear. And before he knew it, he had reached his orgasm.

"Fuck yeah! Milk the King's cock with your pathetic ass!"

It was only when he had come undone completely did he realize the gravity of the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Barrett has been eliminated!" shouted Lillian Garcia.

"You, you stupid fuck! Can't even handle an arse-fuck!" Sheamus fumed. The situation was simply preposterous.

Barrett just rolled out of the ring and stormed to the back. He would get his revenge on everyone later.

Meanwhile, already tired of Kalisto's boring cock-sucking, Sheamus moved over to the other Luchador, inserting his dong into the now loosened ass of Sin Cara. He never let Kalisto stop riding the other man's dick, though, putting his hands on the smallest man's shoulders and making him ride his tag team partner like the energizer bunny.

On the other side, Xavier was still having his booty rammed into by Ryback. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk now, but the sheer ecstasy exuberating from the strikes against his prostate were too hard to give up.

Of course, the fact that Jimmy Uso's ass was still wrapped around him was an added bonus.

Jimmy himself was still sucking on Kofi's cock, and while some would say that not much had changed from the last time the camera panned on them, there was one glaring difference.

Big E had the other Uso wrapped around him, as he pounded into the loosening ass of the other Uso. It was no longer as tight as it had been earlier and there was only one reason.

Big E fucked his ass as of there were no tomorrow.

And the glaring difference? Big E fucked him while the other Uso was **wrapped** around him, but was also placed horizontal to his brother, mounted on his ass.

So, Xavier was fucked by Ryback, Jimmy was fucked by Xavier, Kofi was deepthroated by Jimmy and Jimmy was used like a damn bench on which his brother was being fucked.

The sweat on Jimmy's face was visible. His ass had been cruelly stimulated, his back rubbed red, his mouth aching.

Most of all, his cock was twitching.

So, when Xavier bent down to jack his cock off, he lost it.

And before he knew, his white pearly cum had splattered on the floor with a vociferous cry.

"Jimmy Uso has been eliminated."

Jimmy was finally released from his pleasure prison as he slumped down and lifelessly rolled out of the ring, disappointed but completely sated.

It was up to his brother, Ryback and the Lucha Dragons now.

And boy did Sin Cara's chances look dim.

The New Day had now moved to utterly destroy Jey Uso. While Kofi scarfed his dick down his talented throat, Xavier was now having his loose ass rimmed to soothe the pain inflicted by Ryback. And Big E ruthlessly hammered down on the Uso, both their pelvic bones getting the workout of a century.

Thank God for gyrating practices.

On the other side, in a surprising turn of events, Sheamus had been snuck up on from behind Ryback who had proceeded to ram his own 8 inch marble-like dick inside the ass of the Money in the Bank winner.

"Oh, Fuck me! Shit, fella, how the hell, is your dick that... that fucking gigantic!" Sheamus bellowed as nearly 300 pounds of flesh thrust into his tight cavern.

You see, Sheamus was a naturally dominant and more so, dislikable man backstage. Even though his ass had been tapped, the cocks had neither been this large nor had they used this kind of force.

Ryback was shredding his arse into pieces.

But all this was happening while Kalisto was riding Sin Cara and before he had realized that he could get of the other man's dick, hot sticky semen was coating his walls.

"Sin Cara has been eliminated!"

Damnit. Now the odds were in there favor and by the looks of it, Jey was going to be wiped out.

But he would work as hard as possible for his team. Kalisto whispered something into Ryback's ear, and being a good friend, he nodded curtly before picking the Irish man up and delivering a spinebuster.

Sheamus's body flailed in all directions and recoiled as he saw stars from the sudden blow, as if the pounding wasn't enough already.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Jey's resolve was weakening. His prostate was being jarred, the smell and taste of Ryback's cock and Xavier's ass was turning him on and he was buried inside the orifice of Kofi Kingston.

Big E received a surprise when his ass-cheeks were parted and a tongue was shoved inside him. He couldn't see who it was, but he couldn't give a damn. He'd been on the ass of the Uso for a long time and as if that didn't need enough restraint, the tongue was now playing will his ring and his prostrate was being stimulated.

Big E could not hold on.

Blob after blob, drop after drop fell out from his dick and into the now accommodating hole of Jey Uso, his throbbing cock betraying him and he rode out his orgasm and all sweaty, simply passed out, slamming to the ring mat with a thud.

Kalisto simply licked his lips and cackled, "Mission accomplished."

"Big E!" cried Kofi and Woods, both of them worried about their partner. Completely disregarding the rest of the match, leaving Sheamus to fend for himself, they just lift him up and walked out with an attitude some Divas in the back would die for.

And surely, soon enough the voice of the ring announcer resonated once again. "All members of the New Day have been eliminated."

Sheamus's eyes flew open at the announcement.

The audience in the front row swore they saw his skin turn paler due to the fear.

Jey Uso, Kalisto and Ryback were standing above him and he almost yelped as he was picked up and shoved on the tool of Ryback. The last survivor held on to the ring post and felt the barbarous fucking. As if that wasn't torturous enough, he felt Jey engulfing his cock in his warm, mouth.

And then Kalisto decided to bend in a most creative way, reaching around with his mouth and taking his hanging balls in his mouth, biting them and sucking on them as if they were the forbidden fruit.

"Shit, Ugh! Fuck… I'm… I'm coming!" Sheamus said, with the last ounce of power left in him, before he released deep into the Uso's mouth, making him swallow the entire fluid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and survivors, **Ryback, Kalisto and Jey Uso**!"

Sheamus lied on the ring mat, spent and dirty, lying in his own cum as he saw the babyfaces pose. He retreated silently, vowing to himself that he shall have the last laugh.

 **Charlotte (c) vs. Paige (WWE Divas Championship)**

 **(A/N: First time at fem-slash. Tell me whether I should do these or not.)**

As 'Recognition' and 'Stars in the Night' blared in the arena, fans were subjected to unparalleled beauty, and Charlotte walking down the ramp.

Charlotte parodied the Flair strut, and yelled 'Woo'- an action which resulted in hoots piping up from the crowd.

Paige just looked forward and to the delight of the fans, cupped her own breasts as if she were measuring them against her opponents, hearing the yells of the rabid fans in the arena. She did her signature roar on the apron before bending forward ever so sultrily and showing her ass off to the crowd, parting the ropes and entering the ring.

Lillian made the announcements, and Michael Cole sounded excited as the bell rung and the two women circled the ring, their eyes burning holes within the other's soul.

As Paige charged towards her opponent, she was tripped and then hip tossed and hip tossed again before she turned and slapped the Divas Champion right on the mouth and took control. Sending her into the ring post, she hoisted her up to the third turnbuckle so that she could hit her with a powerbomb, but then, she got an idea.

After all, this competition was all about pleasure. Why not change the odds to her side?

Wasting no more time, she dove into Charlotte's pink vulva, wanting to taste her juices, and she used her tongue skillfully, roaming it around inside the pink bud of the other woman. He saliva mixed with the juices as her tongue dove around, loosening and removing all the wet, fleshy folds under she was certain she had found what she was looking for.

A nice little thing consisting of a bundle of nerves called a g-spot.

Charlotte screamed in pleasure as she crossed her legs over the other woman's head, trapping her and possibly cutting her air supply. She felt her tongue on her clit and closed her eyes wishing for the joy to never culminate.

And then she remembered, she was in a match.

Thinking quickly, Charlotte sunset-flipped off the turn buckle escaping the hold the other woman had on her. Bouncing to her feet, she turned around, only to eat a kick to the face.

Paige took control again as she folded the other Divas body into half, effectively immobilizing her, as she went back to delve into the woman's clitoris again.

Only this time, she held the woman's hands to prevent any chances of her getting free.

Charlotte regained her senses faster this time, as she tried to use the same strategy again.

She unfolded her legs and wrapped it around Paige's head to give her the illusion that she were enjoying this. Well, she was, but there was a place and time for everything.

She used all her might to flip them over, the shock making Paige free her hands, and then she somersaulted to slam the Brit's body on the ring mat.

Seeing her opportunity, she simply took in the view as she grabbed her for the Figure eight. But before she could bridge, Paige turned them around, shifting the pressure down to her own legs.

Charlotte screamed in pain as the hold was released. Both of them turned around and Charlotte finally hit a spinning heel kick on her opponent, knocking her opponents head so hard down that it bobbed like a ball on impact.

She knew that know she had a little time on her hands and she set her desired position up without haste, effectively immobilizing the other diva. She had her on her back, arms beneath her, crossing over each other, held into position by Charlotte. Further she hand Paige's legs folded at the knees as she trapped them below her shoulders. Paige tried to wiggle, to fret, to move around, but simply could not move. What was even more torturous was that she had her vagina right in Charlotte's face.

Damnit, she was in thick soup.

She moaned in short, high pitched pants as her fleshy folds were stimulated by the other woman's orifice. She felt her core reached early too as Charlotte seemed to be skilled with her own tongue.

Maybe 'getting in on' with The Miz backstage before the show wasn't such a good idea after all.

Even though her pussy tasted funny (God knows why) Charlotte was enjoying the look of agony and pleasure (and was that submission?) in the other Diva's eyes. When she was sure that Paige was in fact writhing from utter bliss, she quietly brought her hands up, releasing her arms, but still keeping them trapped beneath her back, as she sucked the fingers of both hands in and then elevated the sexy atmosphere in the ring even further.

She inserted two fingers straight down inside her pussy, and used her other hand for tickling her breasts while doing that. She also went back down on her, flapping on her clit with her talented tongue.

Paige groaned. And she moaned. And she was flustered. She tried to move but couldn't. She tried to move her hands but she was afraid the desire would be lost. It was when she completely let go, and her head rolled to the side and she came undone.

"The winner of this match and still WWE Divas Champion, **Charlotte**!"

 **So sorry for the late post. And I have some sad news. The next chapter shall only be posted after TLC, which I may choose to cover. Roman Reigns vs. Sheamus from TLC would definitely not be covered if I choose to do it at all.**

 **As for the Royal Rumble, I shall do all the matches, definitely, but I'll postpone the actual Royal Rumble Match, although I shall definitely do that, seeing because that was the reson I actually started this.**

 **Oh, I am most definitely NOT covering Fastlane. I have my exams one after the another starting from tomorrow all the way to February. So, I only promise one post aka EDF's 10** **TH** **chapter.**

 **I WILL do Wrestlemania, though. :)**

 **Thank You for bearing with me.**

 **-O**

 **Please Review! Please?**


	4. Survivor Series: Part 3

**Before we start I just want to thank the amazingly talented Elextrix for all his support on this story. I have been buried in work and though he'll say we wrote it together, he put in a lot of effort editing this budding author's work. :)**

 **Part 3:**

 **Tyler Breeze (With Summer Rae) vs. Dolph Ziggler**

 **Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose (Tournament Final- WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

 **Sheamus vs. Roman Reigns (c) (WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

As "Here to Show the World" started to blare across the arena, the crowd firmly on their feet at the sight of the studly Dolph Ziggler's naked body making his way onto the ramp, slowly gyrating his flaccid 5.5 inch dick with neatly trimmed pubic hair crowning the base, much to their delight.

Stepping into the ring, Dolph slapped his thick, jiggling ass cheeks with a smirk on his face, seeing so many people in the audience whip out their cameras and cellphones to take pictures of his nude body. It didn't surprise Dolph though, since he knew his body was perfection. Heck, he wouldn't have been surprised if Tyler Breeze had also taken some discreet photos on his patented cellphone when they were backstage minutes before their match!

The attention of the audience (and the direction of their cameras) shifted as #MMMGorgeous, and Tyler Breeze's voice was heard across the arena. The King of Cuteville came into the view, admiring himself on his phone hoisted on a selfie stick. He presented the audience with a 6 inch cock, the tan lines showing clearly, as he strut to the ring, reeking of magnificence.

He bounced up on the ring ropes and assumed his carefree pose, showing the world, all that was Tyler Breeze. The similarity between the characters was striking and both were ready to show the world, who the more gorgeous one was.

"The following is a singles match, where the competitor who makes the other cum first wins! Introducing first, from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler! And his opponent, from his seasonal residence in Monte Carlo, Monaco, Tyler Breeze!" Lilian said, before making way back next to the commentary team, ready to witness the match between Tyler and Dolph, as the bell rang to start the match.

Dolph wasn't about to waste any time, as he quickly grabbed Tyler into a headlock. "Monte Carlo, huh? That's cute, Breezey!" Smirking as he heard Tyler whine in annoyance, Dolph performed a headlock takeover, flipping Tyler onto his back. "Shame that's all you'll ever be, kid."

Feeling Tyler take control from his headlock, Dolph had to think fast of ways to get out of this erotic hold, especially when he could feel his dick start to harden from the intimate contact with Prince Pretty's naked body.

Luckily, Dolph had a good feeling that he knew Tyler better than Tyler knew himself. After all, like Dolph posted on Twitter, Dolph was exactly in Tyler's position at some point in the past. He knew what Tyler was thinking and he knew what Tyler liked, so in Dolph's mind, getting The Gorgeous One off should be easy.

Grabbing Tyler's leg, Dolph used this leverage to wriggle around and eventually position himself between the other man's thighs, getting a good view of Tyler's hardening cock.

"Looks like that selfie stick isn't the only weapon you're fond of using. How big is this thing, man? Seems like it could cause some pretty lasting damage to some lucky girl...or guy. Wouldn't you agree?" Dolph asked with a smile and some false innocence, as he waited to see how Tyler would respond, especially while Dolph started to slowly slap his tongue teasingly against the crimson head of Tyler's fat dick.

Only the Gorgeous one did not take his actions in good humor. Dolph wanted to lap his juices up like a fucking dog? He could go to Road Dogg backstage and do it.

Tyler Breeze always deserved the best.

"Say, Dolphy? Your mantra for sucking dick is quite... dismaying to say the least. How about I, give you a lesson. After all, I am the better and more upgraded model in your... kind."

"What, afraid, you'll prematurely come like an untrained preterm-ed slut?"

Tyler backhanded the showoff, effectively cutting his response off. As Dolph got up, flared up, the other man landed one perfect beauty shot to his face, laying him out.

"Now, a lesson in cocksucking," Breeze cooed, taking a page out of Damien Sandow's book. "...by your's truly, Tyler Breeze."

And with that, and alongwith a look of insatiable hunger, he crouched down and inhaled the other man's dick, before moaning around the soft flesh, running his tongue along the edges and down to the pubes, slathering his cock and balls up.

Dolph came down quickly from his dazed condition as his eyes rolled over and he bit his bottom lip to not succumb to the pleasure.

And then his eyes fell on hanging flesh. Long, hard and dripping and in hung above him, drops of pre-cum leaking and falling on his neck, chest, chin and even his mouth.

This was going to be good.

Only the Gorgeous one did not take his actions in good humor. Dolph wanted to lap his juices up like a fucking dog? He could go to Road Dogg backstage and do it.

Tyler Breeze always deserved the best.

Ziggler effectively grabbed on to the Pretty One's hips, forcing his dick down his well-practiced yet tight cavern.

Holding on to the fleshy globes in a bruising grip, he fucked his own mouth with hard, long and fast thrusts, to maximize pleasure.

Breeze quickly got the idea and was soon enough giving him was he wanted. A fucktool buried deep in his throat. Only Tyler was more forceful. He buried his dick in the Showoff's mouth, kept it there until the man begun gagging and sputtering and then took it out before ramming it inside.

Meanwhile, he played with the tight balls and rubbed his own teeth over the big purple head of Dolph's dick.

Dolph had saliva on him. Saliva from Breeze's mouth, collecting on his abs and tickling down behind his balls to his crack. Not only that, but he had saliva on him through his own gagging and spitting, the mess on his face being evident due to Tyler's now spit covered dick and balls.

It was gross for the both of them.

But damn. They hadn't been so turned on in their entire careers in the WWE.

Tyler and Dolph just couldn't take this foreplay any longer! They surprised even each other with how orally talented they were, gagging and deepthroating like an expert starlet in the porn industry. Their climax was soon reaching, and they needed something different.

"Fuck me!" The two men both yelled simultaneously, shocking the crowd and even each other with their sudden wanton desire fully unleashed.

"Hey, you was the one who was lucky enough to get a...gorgeous blowjob from the King of Cuteville!" Tyler pouted, his and Dolph's lips shining with the spit, as he hopped off Dolph's body to lay next to him on the mat. "The least you could do is give me what I want!"

"Do you even know what you want, man?" Dolph chuckled, before grabbing Tyler's saliva-coated cock in his hand. "Besides, this is already lubed up for me." And with that, Dolph lined Tyler's dick up with his tight little pink pucker, slowly feeling every inch of Tyler Breeze penetrate his ass.

"Oh god..." Tyler moaned, sweat slowly starting to drip from his body, as his hair now became a frizzy mess. Not that he even cared about this...for now, at least. "Well just...don't get anything on the face, okay? Or the hair!"

Dolph overselled his presence on the stallion, swallowing the cock up inside the body, and then spitting it out, trills of saliva hanging from his ass as trails of sweat covered his abs and dripped down on the other man's torso.

He bounced up and slammed himself down, not giving a fuck about his or Tyler's pelvis.

They had to set a fucking standard, goddamnit.

Tyler had recovered enough by this time to hoist his upper body up on his elbows, staring straight into Dolph's face, as he watched the other man bend himself backward when he started thrusting up into the wet tight cavern.

"Fuck, man! Shit, you're a pro at this!" Dolph groaned loudly as his head lolled back due to a particularly hard strike against his prostrate, his hands clutching his hair and pulling at them.

"Yeah, you like that, you obsolete piece of trash?" Tyler questioned, gasping himself as Dolph's ass clenched around him, creating a near painful but completely out of the world feeling of bliss.

"As if you don't!" Dolph sniggered back, the small victory of control still in his hands.

"I do, but..." Tyler unceremoniously retracted out of the amazing ass as he positioned himself on his knees and hands, in front of the veteran, throwing thoroughly aroused looked his way, batting his sweaty eyelashes as motivation. "I consider this to be more... comfortable."

Two could play this game.

Dolph crawled toward the other man, never shifting his gaze from the man's pucker. Just before he dove in to seek the pleasures of the clenching pucker, his eyes fell on the selfie stick.

Hmm... interesting.

While Tyler still had his face down and his ass up, Dolph quickly went over and grabbed the selfie stick before Tyler would suspect anything. Taking the furry cover off, Dolph sucked on the end of the stick to lube it up, before using it to slowly enter Tyler's eager asshole.

"That...that isn't your dick?" Tyler said, gasping when he glanced behind to see the selfie stick he loved so much shoved in his ass. "What did you do to my selfie stick?!"

"I put it in a better place...duh!" Dolph chuckled, clicking on a couple of buttons to make sure that the selfie stick would automatically take a photo within the next ten seconds or so. "I think you should continue that lesson in giving head, Tyler. Might learn a thing or two." Dolph chuckled, his dick now dangling in Tyler's face, as he slowly leaned forward to grab the selfie stick and thrust it in and out of Tyler's tight hole.

"I...hate...you..." Tyler groaned, unable to make that sound even remotely threatening, before he whorishly sucked on all six inches of Dolph's hard dick, bobbing his head frantically up and down the length of Dolph's throbbing erection, feeling it ready to burst at any second.

"Fuck yeah." Dolph moaned, leaning his head back as he used one hand to guide the selfie stick in and out of Tyler's ass, and the other hand to grab Tyler's now messy locks of hair, using that grip to thrust his pulsating cock in the warm, wet mouth of his opponent. He didn't even care that he was about to cum, now. This fuck was so worth it!

Letting out one final moan of bliss, Dolph felt cum surge from his piss-slit, rushing into Tyler's full mouth as the selfie stick just managed to hit Tyler's prostate.

Feeling Dolph's dick slowly exit his mouth, Tyler spit Dolph's cum onto the mat, despite how tempting it was to swallow every drop. But for the sake of his ego and what remained of his dignity, he couldn't let that happen.

"The winner of this match... **Tyler Breeze**!"

 **Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose (Tournament Final- WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

 **Sheamus vs. Roman Reigns (c) (WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

With Dean's theme music gradually coming to an end, the crowd now waited for Roman's second appearance of the night, especially once 'The Truth Reigns' would start to blare across the arena again. Making his way past the zealous fans with his flaccid five inch cock, thoughts about the very prestigious WWE World Heavyweight Championship rushed through his mind. No matter if he was basically brothers for life with Dean, he was going to win the title no matter what.

Slipping into the ring, Roman and Dean smirked mischievously at each other, even when Lilian was in the midst of formal introductions for their championship match. Once the bell rang, Roman extended a hand forward to Dean. "Best of luck, my brother. May the best man win?"

Dean just smirked and took the hand, letting out a yelp when Roman pulled his body into an armdrag. He got up but got tackled again, by this time thoroughly aroused by Roman's dick as well as his hard-on being rubbed and dragged at the various parts of his body.

There were traces of pre-cum from both the dicks across their abs, pecs, elbows and knees as Dean finally rolled out from under his former team-mates grasp.

Both there chests heaved and Dean's mouth watered as he saw the Samoan's hair falling on his face.

God, he could have cum right there. Fuck the match.

Roman's condition was no different, he watched his partner's disheveled look as naughty feelings pushed into his brain.

As they charged towards each other again, Roman soon found himself on his back, gazing at the lights before he felt a weight at his chest and waist.

Dean looked down into the brown eyes as he lustfully pulled the other's head up by his hair with great force, crashing their mouths together as tongues lashed out greedily.

Neither man wanted to give up control, something the other was quite pissed about.

Dean soon grew tired of practically eating the other's face out, and looked into his eyes before crouching down to his ears, whispering sultrily, "You gonna push that Samoan dong inside this ass, you want to fuck me while millions watch around the globe?"

And then, he was unceremoniously dropped, as Reigns sat up.

"Dude! You're a fucking bottom!"

"Shit." Dean signed, groaning as his head fell back. "You are too, aren't you? Well, this is a buzz-kill..."

"Maybe we can... figure something out."

"I think I might be able to think of something." Dean smirked, remembering that since these 'matches' were now no-holds-barred (or as Dean liked to imagine it, no-holes-barred.)

Ipso facto, anything and everything was legal.

Going to the end of the ring, Dean sunk to his knees, bending over to grab a thick double-ended dildo from beneath one of the turnbuckles, showing off his plush derriere to Roman meanwhile. "Ever experimented with one of these bad boys?"

"Can't say I have." Roman said, licking his lips at the sight of the lengthy sex toy, as Dean brought it into closer view. "Never really needed it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Dean chuckled, passing one end of the dildo to Roman. "Well for starters, why don't we lube this fucker up? I'll suck on one end. You suck on the other. Just ignore the rubber and pretend we're gagging on each other's dicks." With that, Dean engulfed as much as his mouth could take of the double-ended dildo, until he audibly gagged on it, hoping to arouse some dominance from Roman.

"Actually, man...I'd rather do something else." Roman smirked, taking the dildo away from Dean and laying on his back, spreading his legs wide open and flipping the dildo over, making sure to use the end with Dean's saliva to penetrate his tight pucker, feeling his ass slowly swallow up the first six inches of the rubber cock. "Feel free to do whatever, my man. You can shove that dildo in my ass...you can slobber on the other end of the dildo...you can even shove that dick of yours in my mouth if you really wanna." Roman said, in the midst of his aroused moans.

"Shit man, you really are a whore aren't you?" Dean sniggered, bewildered by the slutty attitude of the Samoan, which made him wonder about how big the Usos were as sluts, and where they picked up their naughty habits from.

Roman, on the other hand, was to far gone to give a damn about being called out for his 'giving' behavior. Literally taking matter into his own hands, he grasped one end of the plastic cock and began shoving it in his tight ass, grunting shortly from the pleasure.

Dean finally regained his senses and could not resist diving in to gag on the other end of the plastic cock.

Holding on to the base of the tool, Ambrose shoved the other side inside his mouth and started fucking his mouth with it, putting more and more into his orifice each time he swallowed around it. He moaned profusely, constantly sending vibrations down the other man's hole, edging on to his prostrate as he was fucked.

Roman was sweating and his hair was sticking to various parts of his pecs, and he was rocking on the dick to fuck himself on the plastic tool. Urging the other lunatic, he shifted, so that he was on his shoulders and upper back, in the piledriver position, and this gave the other man a better position for his action.

The fact that Dean's spit was pooling around and in his asshole was just another plus point.

By this time, both men were seeing stars, as Roman ordered Dean in short sharp pants, "Dean! Fuck, Sit on the bloody dong, before I push you down and shove your dick up my ass!"

"Okay, dude. As you say." Dean smirked. This was going to be better than he thought.

He slowly hoisted himself up, so that he was facing away from Roman and guided the cock to his stretched hole from eariler. The two moved in unison, Roman using his backbone and shoulders to shove the dick up Ambrose's loosened hole, while his actions pounded the fat piece of plastic into his reddened pucker.

Reigns was moaning with desire while Ambrose let out incoherent sounds to voice his arousal. As he bounced on the plastic dick, he felt the Samoan wrap his legs around his hips as he urged the other man to increase his pace.

And just like that, with one mighty hoist by Dean and a good swallow of the thick artificial cock by his sluthole, they had bottomed out, their asses making connect with each other as Reigns felt a liquid pool around his ass.

"Fuck, man. Did... fuck... did you just cum?"

"No way man, I still have a lot of stamina left." Roman could have heard the smirk in his voice. Snaking his hand around his ass, he swiped across his asscrack where the liquid had pooled, before promptly taking it in his mouth.

"Mmmm..." He groaned at the taste.

"Kevin's cum." Both of them said in unison.

"Tastes better than last time." Roman told him. Before the other could ask any questions, he simply, pushed the other off until he was laying on his back.

"I'm sorry man, I just have to have some of that fucking ass." Roman bellowed before going down. There was a renewed fire in his eyes.

Roman dove down on him, extracting the dildo before licking the cum on it and throwing it aside. And then, it was time for dessert.

Reigns ate the hole with earnest, honest hunger as he swiped his tongue across it, in it and over the rim, collecting all the delicious juices in his mouth. His hair fell upon Dean's thighs as he released the cum on Ambrose's package, using it as lube.

And then, he lowered his ass down on the ample sausage which belonged to the Lunatic Fringe.

Jumping up and down, he grunted and roared as he pulled up and pushed down, his ass constantly clenching around the dick. Dean's head thrashed back, a clear indication that he was close. After all, little Ambrose was a bottom himself and when he topped, he wished to savor it to the fullest.

Had he being the one who was getting fucked, Dean could have lasted till the other half of the century. But the foreign feeling, the warm cum-saliva mixture used as lube and the clenching ass of the Samoan Superman just bowled him over and his orgasm was soon crashing up inside the other's ass.

"The winner of this match, and the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, **Roman Reigns**!"

He had done it.

He had finally done it.

Confetti had fallen down from the ceiling, and the fans were on their feet! Roman Reigns had done it! After heavily pursuing the prestigious WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the last year or so, he had finally conquered his dreams!

Dean, although he did really want to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, especially after coming so far in the championship tournament, was just glad that he lost to his best friend and not somebody like Kevin Owens. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but not sad either. A bittersweet moment, and Dean could deal with that.

Heading over to Roman, who had now just been handed the formerly vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt by the referee, Dean gave the Samoan a tight, warm embrace. "Congrats, man. You earned it...but don't think I'm done chasing that title belt just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it." That was enough to put a smirk on Dean's face, as he left the ring and headed off backstage, allowing Roman to celebrate his new championship.

However, as 'The King of Kings' suddenly blared across the arena, Roman realised that he wouldn't have much time at all to get accustomed with his new belt, as he could see a naked Triple H making his way to the ring with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well done, Roman." Triple H smirked, stepping into the center of the ring before he would extend his hand out to the Samoan.

Roman, however, just couldn't trust the authority figure. From the devilish smirk on his face to the reputation that Triple H had built over the past decade or two, Roman knew that the older man wasn't to be trusted. That was why instead of giving his boss a handshake, Roman would give Triple H something that he definitely deserved...a spear.

The rush of adrenaline that Roman received, and the satisfaction of spearing his bitch of a boss was only temporary, however. As soon as Roman turned around, he was unknowingly on the receiving end of a vicious Brogue Kick from a naked Sheamus.

Now that Roman was taken care of for the moment, Sheamus swiftly turned his attention to the nearest referee, shoving the briefcase in his hand. "Cash it in, fella!" He yelled, before quickly giving his attention back to Roman.

Since the Samoan was clearly in no fighting condition, Sheamus knew that the match was as good as over. Parting Roman's thighs, Sheamus forced his seven inch cock inside Roman's loosened hole, thrusting with all his might.

Wrapping his hand around the thick girth of Roman's hard cock, Sheamus could feel drops of pre-cum on the dark head of his opponent's dick. With each powerful thrust Sheamus gave, he put more energy into jacking off his opponent's throbbing shaft.

It didn't take long for Sheamus to get what he wanted. As soon as he was able to jab his uncut cock against Roman's prostate, Sheamus could feel Roman's walls clench against him, as the Samoan squirted with cum, coating his abdomen and Sheamus' in thick gooey drops of sperm.

"The winner of this match, and the New WWE World Heavyweight Champion, **Sheamus**!"

All that work Roman had put into this match. All the men he had to defeat in this WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Big Show, Cesaro, Alberto Del Rio and Dean Ambrose...only to lose to Sheamus and his Money in the Bank briefcase in just a mere number of minutes.

 **Guys! Check out my two one-shots that I posted. Hope you like them! REVIEW!**

 **This is late. But I've been buried under tests and exams and all that. Again, thanks a ton to Elextrix, who helped me whip this chapter out. The next one should be up before 2** **nd** **January, so, until then Happy New Year Guys.**

 **Oh, and I have been working on EDF so I'll be putting one more up SOON.**

 **TLC Matches that We shall be covering-**

 **Part 1**

 **\- The New Day (c) vs The Usos vs The Lucha Dragons: (Tag Team Championship)**

 **\- Alberto Del Rio (c) vs Jack Swagger (United States Championship)**

 **Part 2**

 **\- Kevin Owens (c) vs Dean Ambrose: (Intercontinental Championship)**

 **\- Sasha Banks vs Becky Lynch**

 **Part 3**

 **\- Sheamus (c) (w/Rusev, Alberto Del Rio & Wade Barrett) vs Roman Reigns (WWE World Heavyweight Championship)**

 **\- Potential after-match smut: Roman Reigns & Triple H (maybe with League of Nations too)**


	5. TLC: Part 1

**TLC: Part 1:**

 **The New Day (c) vs The Uso Brothers vs The Lucha Dragons: Triple Threat Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

As Michael Cole's voice cut through National Television, all eyes in the Arena were at the Titantron. After last month's hit PPV, everyone was excited to see the NC-17 version of TLC, which meant that the bar had been set high up.

Now, it was up to the Tag Teams to blow the roof off the arena.

"LUCHA! LUCHA! LUCHA!"

The people were raised off their seats as the Lucha Dragons entered the arena, having blown up a storm last time. Kalisto and Sin Cara showed their assets of 5 and 5.5 inches to the world with great pride. They may not have had the biggest dicks, but what they lacked in size, they made up for in flexibility.

The Usos were next, and they had proud smirks on their faces, riling up the crowd with their performance of the Siva Tau, chanting in Samoan tongues with a traditional Samoan war dance, before dancing and gyrating their way to the ring with their 6.5 inch dicks.

"Awwwwwww...B-Townnnnnnn! Don't you dare...be sour! Clapppppp for yo world famous...two time champs, and feelllll...the powahhhhhh!"

Of course, the crowd somehow grew wilder when the New Day appeared, clapping with vigor, yet again, sporting hard-ons, each looking unique from the other. Big E had the fattest cock at six inches. Kofi had the longest dick at six and a half inches. Xavier had the biggest balls at a smaller five and a half inches.

As The New Day stepped into the ring, they noticed the glares from The Lucha Dragons and The Usos, but due to the power of positivity, didn't even remotely care!

"What do we have here, fellow pioneers of positivity?" Xavier smirked, looking up at Big E.

"Well to our left, we have...The Lucha Booties!" Kofi said, briefly twerking and jiggling his ass to mock the Lucha Dragons. "Who clearly shouldn't be in our glorious tag team division. I mean this is WWE, and not WWE junior!"

"And to our right...we have...the Usowwwwwws!" Big E said, feigning pain in his voice, mocking the Samoan twins. "But for real...I mean for real...what is an Uso anyway? Sounds like a disease, man!"

After their notorious trash-talking at the last pay-per-view, it seems like The New Day hadn't learned a single lesson in humility...something that The Lucha Dragons and The Usos would gladly teach them this time around!

As the bell rung, the three men of the New Day turned around, with Big E and Kofi eating superkicks whereas Xavier got a hurricanrana from Kalisto.

Kofi was soon cornered by dicks, as the Jey Uso and Sin Cara stepped up in front of the Ghanian superstar.

"So, you want to rule the tag team division, you got to go through us." Jey stated, as he pulled Kingston up by his dreadlocks, placing Kofi's mouth at his cock.

"Now, we've heard what you do with Big E and Xavier backstage. Go on, treat yourself to some Samoan dick!" Sin Cara bellowed, before shoving the face of the highflyer down on the sausage of Jey Uso.

Meanwhile on the other side, Jimmy Uso was back to his slutty ways, sucking off Xavier Woods as the man lying beneath him deepthroated his Samoan dick. Only Xavier was not done here, as he promptly decided to shove two fingers knuckle deep into the other man's ass making him moan loudly, appreciating the dick inside his trained mouth.

"Fuuuuuck, man!" Jimmy moaned, gyrating against the warmth and dampness of Xavier's mouth, and the fervent fingers that frequently dipped deep inside of his asshole. Feeling all six inches of his thick cock swallowed up into Xavier's oral cavity, Jimmy felt it was only fair to return the favor, sucking up every inch of the black dick that stood erect before him, brushing his nose against Xavier's pubes.

Near the middle of the ring, Kalisto had just positioned the ladder to stand upright, ready to showcase to the world just how much of a daredevil he really was. As he looked over at Big E, who was just getting back to his feet after a brutal superkick, Kalisto smirked, climbing up the ladder until he reached the top, before arching his back and looking behind him at the slightly bewildered Big E. "You want this ass, huh? You wanna lick it? You wanna fuck it? Well climb up and get it, papi!"

Any confusion Big E had quickly morphed into lust, especially when he saw the pinkness of Kalisto's small little anal pucker that was on top of that ladder. Never before had Big E been so quick to climb up a ladder before, quickly reaching the top and claiming the ass that was hovering above him. With one hand gripped on the ladder, Big E's other hand would spread Kalisto's ass cheeks open, before devouring on the small little hole with his hungry tongue.

Still trapped in the corner between Jey Uso and Sin Cara, Kofi ardently bobbed his head up and down the length of Jey Uso's meaty dick, while he jerked off Sin Cara with his free hand, before Kofi would eventually be aroused enough to try and fit both the luchador and the Uso inside his mouth, having to stretch his jaw wide open to try and accommodate the two hard cocks inside his orifice.

"Guess his mouth's good for more than just talkin' smack, huh?" Jey chuckled, before looking at Sin Cara, despite how tempting it was to see Kofi's mouth filled with dicks. "But just so you know man, me and Jimmy are gonna be walking out of this arena as Tag Team Champions."

"En serio?" Sin Cara chuckled behind the mask. "Not if me and Kalisto have anything to say about it." Cara said, this time in English to ensure that Jey got the message, as the luchador's hand slowly squeezed one of the Samoan's thick ass cheeks, making it jiggle against his palm.

"Oh, fuck, man. Do that again." Jey said, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, due to the little pain and the squelch of Kofi deepthroating him entirely.

Sin Cara spanked the Uso again, before rubbing a thick finger over his ass crack, probing his unprepared ass with it. Jimmy felt the painful sensation which was dulled by the sheer pleasure being offered to him by Kofi's mouth.

Oh the other side, Kalisto was now in a different position as he was now wedged between the feet of a ladder, Big E fucking the wits out of him. Big E stuffed him fully on his cock as he held on to the steps for dear life, feeling the dick move in and out of his slick hole.

Seeing this, Jimmy had moved from above Xavier to in front of Kalisto's open mouth, allowing him to shove his 6 inches down his second throat of the night. Man, was Kalisto a pro at this. He handled the dicks with great skill, moaning loudly as he felt his cock being inhaled by Xavier from below.

And that was when it turned into a complete and utterly filthy fuckfest.

The ladder that was meant to showcase the daredevil nature of these gifted athletes was turned into a mere prop for their sexual desire. Kalisto almost forgot he was even on a ladder from how hard Big E was pounding into his loosening asshole, or how deep Xavier was able to suck on his hard dick.

Even slobbering on Jimmy's thick cock was practically able to take the young luchador's mind away from the stipulations of the match. Kalisto could already feel pre-cum oozing out of his piss-slit. How much longer would it be before one of these putas got him to cum? He hoped Sin Cara was faring better in this orgy than he was.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Sin Cara may have been able to maintain some dominance against Jey Uso and Kofi Kingston, but like his partner, Cara could feel pre-cum dribbling out from his cock, and even worse was that unlike his partner, Cara could feel his cock start to throb. To Sin Cara's left, he could see Kofi jiggling and clenching his ass cheeks against the luchador's thick piece of man-meat. To Sin Cara's right, he could see Jey Uso jiggling and clenching his ass cheeks against the Mexican fuck stick, mimicking Kofi's actions to a tee.

Sin Cara may have been able to muffle his moans under his mask, but that wasn't enough to stop it from being audible to his opponents. As soon as Kofi and Jey could hear his moans increase in volume, and feel Cara's cock throb against them, they both got into position on all fours, wiggling their tight, dark little holes for the masked man to have his way with.

"Come on, my favorite Lucha Dragon!" Came a plead from Kofi, looking back at Cara as he jiggled his ass to entice the latino luchador. "Spread that load on this big, beautiful booty! Give me your cum, and The New Day can give you and Kalisto the power of positivity!"

"Come on, man! Don't listen to that!" Now it was Jey's turn to plead, as he spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his small little anal pucker for Cara's eye (if he could even see through the mask). "You know there ain't anything worse than The New Day winning this, and you know how tight I am, man. Surely you can't pass an ass like this one up!"

Cara didn't know what to do. Did he go for the gigantic Ghanaian booty that belonged to Kofi Kingston, or the sexy Samoan booty that belonged to Jey Uso? Did he even want to admit defeat so early, knowing how much that would upset Kalisto? It felt like too many questions was running through Sin Cara's mind, but not nearly enough answers were coming then the other Uso brother made the choice easy for him as Jimmy promptly came around him and shoved his pole into Kofi's crack, making the Ghanian let out a huge cry of bliss. "Mmmmm... Fuck man, harder." Kofi moaned.

Sin Cara after a simple shrug, settled behind Jey Uso as he inserted his dick and started to fuck the other Uso with his well-known but seldom used strength.

"Shit! Oh fuck! Just like that, luchador! Fuck me!" Jey moaned. Sin Cara pulled his head back by the hair as he made him face his brother who was now pounding into Kofi, with Xavier (where on earth had he appeared from?) making Jimmy eat his ass.

Now, Kofi was in the cowboy position while Xavier's back was facing him, his hard on dangling right above Jimmy's forehead. Of course, the erotic scene gave Sin Cara an idea.

"Come on amigo, suck that black dick in front of you. Show the world what you've learnt all these years in WWE." He seriously thought Jey was going to decline, so the Mexican was taken aback when Jey simply readjusted his position to slobber up Xavier's cock.

Xavier threw a string of expletives out as his shaft and ass were both played by the Uso brothers, with Jey tasting his dick and Jimmy tasting his ass. It was indeed a great sight for Sin Cara, perhaps almost as good as the feeling of Jey's ass clenching against his throbbing dick, close to orgasm. Still, there was a glimmer of hope Sin Cara had, holding out for he did not want to let his partner down.

Unfortunately, all that went out of the window when Sin Cara felt Big E's cock pump inside him in one sharp thrust, splitting him into two, but making him groan, as all that erotic pain filled his head.

Big E was surely the most unforgiving man in the ring. And New Day as a whole had clearly taken a lead. Kofi had just adjusted his place between Jimmy's legs, and the latter's muffled moans could be heard through Xavier's ass, as Kofi inserted his cock into the other Samoan. Xavier himself, was having his ass eaten AND his dick swallowed whole, and then there was Big E.

But then, through the delicious pain, Sin Cara wondered where his partner had gone off too...

His questions were soon answered when Kalisto re-entered the ring with something in his hand.

Holy fuck. What in the blue hell was that?!

Kalisto swiftly walked over with glee to Big E, face-to-face with the most powerful member of The New Day. "Hey amigo!"

"W-Wha?" Big E said, almost stopping his thrusts completely when the smallest man in the match suddenly approached him with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on, man! Why the long face?" Kalisto feigned a frown on his mostly obscured face, before smirking again. "Luckily, I think I might have just what you need, buddy."

"Oh ho ho! Is that right?" Big E scoffed, before feeling something penetrate his particularly tight asshole. And those sudden simultaneous waves of pain and pleasure was before the vibrations that rocked his insides! "Oh lord have mercy! What in the Prince of Positivity's name is this?!"

"This is a vibrator. A pink one, to be exact. Like it?" Kalisto said with a chuckle, satisfied with Big E's understandably shocked reaction. "Now come on...swallow up your pride and suck my dick!" By the time Kalisto finished his sentence, his semi-erect cock dangled in front of Big E's face. "Show me the power of positivity, perro!"

"Positivity my ass." was all Big E said before engulfing the dick around in his throat. Kalisto gasped loudly. Shit. this had been a bad idea. A very bad idea. Big E was amazing at blowjobs, and took his dick in like a vacuum, accomodating it down his tight throat, making the man above him hyperaware of the sensations on his dick.

Meanwhile on the other side, Sin Cara (stilly anally attached to Big E) was now on the receiving end of a blowjob by Jey Uso with Xavier Woods in a sex sandwich between him and his brother as Jimmy was sucking Kingston off.

Only Jey was sweating profusely, and in the end, it seemed to be one chain effect that ended the match.

After one last thrust made by Jimmy, he simply could not hold on as he let go, letting his juices flow deep within Xavier moaning around Kingston's cock, who took it out of his mouth and with a single thrust emptied his load on the tatted face of the Samoan. Xavier himself let out a violent thrust when the warm feeling surged inside him, hitting the other Uso on his prostate, making him moan around Sin Cara, and clenching his ass at the same time thus emptying himself on the ring floor and causing Woods and Cara to fill him with white hot seed.

And lastly as Sin Cara clenched his ass, Big E moaned, causing Kalisto's head to fall back but he was determined not to let his partner down. Of course, those thoughts went out of the window as the pink vibrator was inserted into his ass, milking his cock inside Big E's mouth.

"And the winners of this match, **The New Day**!"

 **Alberto Del Rio (c) vs Jack Swagger: Singles Match for the United States Championship.**

The audience were on their feet, eagerly anticipating the next match after witnessing the chaos and lust of the WWE Tag Team Championship orgy. When they could near the next theme of the night blare across the arena, the crowd erupted with excitement, seeing Alberto Del Rio strut confidently to the ring while listening to Realeza.

With the United States Championship belt draped across his shoulder, his flaccid six inch penis was exposed once again to the entire WWE Universe, as the Mexican Aristocrat entered the ring, waiting for his All-American opponent to come down the ramp.

As the new theme started blaring in the arena. Jack Swagger made his entrance with a pumped up 6.5 inch dick, brushing his blonde hair back, glaring at Del Rio, taunting him.

As he entered the ring and Lillian started making the announcements, he did not realise when the steel in Alberto's hand struck his face, the impact sending him to the ground on his back.

Screaming in agony, Swagger felt the painful sensations of the steel chair wielded by Del Rio crashing into his bare back. His mouth open to let out a wounded cry was enough of an opportunity for Del Rio to take total advantage of the situation, thrusting his flaccid dick inside Swagger's mouth.

"Lube my cock up, American." Del Rio smirked, grabbing some of Swagger's blonde locks of hair to stop the American from wriggling away. "Keep it in your mouth, and I won't have to hit you with this steel chair again, eh? Oh, and if you try to bite your Papi, I will make sure, the League of Nations crushes you!"

A little deterred and dizzy, Swagger inhaled the limp dick down and felt it grow inside his orifice. The smell of Del Rio's groin was disgusting, being one of oil and sweat pooled around his pubes. Del Rio applied great force while fucking his face, all the while pulling at his face and making him groan low in his throat, sending vibrations up Del Rio's spine.

"Oooh! Yes! Take it all in, just like that you little two dollar puta!" Del Rio bellowed, pulling his hard cock out of Swagger's lips so he could smack the American in the face with his saliva-coated shaft.

The All-American American tried to resist temptation, placing his hands on his opponent's thighs to slow him down some, but it was all in vain and before he knew it, he was back to choking deep on the big dick of the US Champion.

"I see you've had experience of this, perro." The Mexican said almost too smugly, one hand forcefully guiding Swagger's lips up and down the length of his golden cock, while the other hand roamed around the lower-half of Swagger's body, eventually squeezing the American's large ass cheeks, slowly dipping a finger inside the very tight hole. "Or maybe not. You taken a cock in the ass before, Swagger?" Alberto asked huskily.

Alberto started to grow frustrated as the languid pace which Swagger was using, so he retracted his dick from the orifice of the man and started walking around to his hole, but before he could do so, Jack had tripped him and had put him in an ankle-lock immediately.

Alberto began to squirm and scream due to the pain, growling as the hand held him tighter. On the other end of his body, Swagger maneuvered his leg to trap his ankle with one hand while he sucked the fingers of the other, soaking it in saliva and jamming it down Del Rio's impeccably tight ass.

"I'd ask the same question you asked me, but I think I already have my answer." Swagger smirked, relentlessly thrusting his thick fingers inside Del Rio's almost virgin tight ass, feeling the hole almost always clench against his intruding fingers.

"Mierda usted!" Del Rio hissed in pain, thankful that Swagger was too intent on finger-fucking the Mexican's hairless hole to even grasp the basic profanities of the Spanish language that had just been uttered.

Del Rio's hissing soon turned into mere grunts and petulant grumbles, totally disbelieving about the fact that he could enjoy anything up his arse. He was a top, damnit. Except for that one time with Batista... But still a damn top!

However Swagger quickly brought him down to his knees, literally and figuratively, as he pushed in another finger before pulling them out and shoving his pole down Rio's crack.

And boy 'o' boy, his fingers hadn't even come close to preparing him for the American Titan.

"Ay dios mio!" Del Rio cried out in pain, feeling every inch of Swagger's fat cock delve inside the tightness of his hole, stretching the size of his little pucker from how thick the girth was.

"What's that, Alberto? Is that Mexican for 'Fuck my ass harder', huh?" Swagger smirked, slightly increasing the strength and speed of his thrusts to garner a louder reaction from Del Rio as the American slowly felt the Mexican's clenching hole start to relax around his dick, letting Swagger move in and out more comfortably.

"Yeah, just like that. Squeeze your ass, you filthy Mexican!" Swagger roared as he fucked Alberto's hole savagely and with complete vigour. He didn't realise when he let go of Alberto's leg, until he felt Alberto use his now free foot to kick Swagger in the gut, buying enough time to take control as he sent the American patriot went flying back to the chair kept open behind them.

"How dare you disrespect me, puta! Alberto's going to teach you never to mess with him again!" Del Rio snarled as he went down on Swagger, briefly engulfing the younger man's fat cock into his mouth, tasting his own ass in the process. When he heard Swagger moaning, Del Rio promptly inserted two fingers deep in his hole, teasing the tightness of the All-American American before Alberto pulled his dexterous digits out, swiftly replacing them with his hard cock, relentlessly jabbing it deep inside of Swagger, finding the latter's prostate almost instantly.

Swagger had been bombed. The pleasure-pain dynamic and all the extra stimulation had overlapped all his senses, leaving a create film of lust and ecstasy behind. He tried and tried hard, but in the end, taking a good hold of Del Rio's hair, Swagger let out a particularly loud cry as he would feel his cum splurge onto his bare abdomen, only seconds before the Mexican would also cum, inside of Swagger's slackened asshole.

"And the winner of this match and still United States Champion, **Alberto Del Rio**!"

Jack's head bounced forward in the chair as he sighed in humiliation. When he looked up, he was hit by a hard right kick to his jaw, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I am the US Champion and nobody is going to take that away from me."

 **Sorry for the tardiness. Part 2, the last part for TLC is 3/4** **th** **finished thanks to the best partner in crime ever. Y'all are in for a ride.**

 **Oh, and despite my co-writer saying this, I can't help but put in: To the guest reviewer who said my disdain for Reigns was visible in my stories: Girl, you ain't seen anything yet. Wait for the next chapter. To be posted NEXT WEEK.**

 **Oh, and I'm nowhere near finishing EDF, so, April Fools! Maybe. :P Please don't be mad.**


End file.
